Known
by awkwardconversation
Summary: **do not own anything other than the OC** Sometimes risks are worth taking together. His guilt for bringing her into his collaposong world could not compare to the fear she held of her hidden story being uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Her body felt heavy. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Her vision was blurred yet she strained to see a man approaching her. unable to move he tore at her blouse. She saw a second man behind him. The second man pulled the first away from her and punched him.

"Ma'am," Said the gruff voice gently. She blinked her eyes to try to see him clearly.

"Don't hurt me." She said pleading. "Don't hurt me." She pleaded with all her strength.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Said the man. She saw him lay something over her. "You're safe but I need to get you out of here to keep you that way. I'm gonna need to carry you, is that ok?"

She nodded. Even though her vision was blurrd she saw his kind eyes. He looked gruff with his hat and beard. Her vision blurred by some drink they forced upon her. The man took her gently in his arms. He carried her to his horse. He lifted her to sit upon the saddle. He then climbed to sit behind her.

"Ma'am, your shirt has been torn so I want you to wear my coat." He said gently placing the sleeve of his coat out for her to wear. After she put it on and he helped her button it. "There is a camp not far from here if you are ok with staying there?"

She looked back at him and nodded her acceptance of his offer.

"Ok then, hold on." He said signaling his horse to move. The motion made her fall back into him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. "You ok? I got ya."

She gripped tight to his arm that held her. "Thank you." She said.

He said nothing as they headed towards camp in the dark cover of the night.

* * *

She awoke suddenly to a scream. It was her own scream.

"Hey, it's ok." Said the man. She recognized the man with the kind eyes and gruff voice. As she looked into his eyes she remembered. He was safe. He rescued her. She was shaking.

He could see her shake. He rose from the blanket that was his bed next to her cot. "You're safe now." He said kneeling before her. He wrapped another blanket around her.

"Those men." She said.

"Those men are dead." He said. She looked at him in surprise. "They won't hurt anyone again. No ones hurting you again. I'll see to it."

She only stared at the man. She reached out and touched his bearded face. "Thank you." She said before collapsing into his arms sobbing.

"It's ok, Miss. You don't need to thank me." He said. He gently lifted her back to the cot and laid her down. "Just rest. I am right here."

"I can't rest. Every time I close my eyes." She said. "I see them. They meant me harm. They meant to." She angrily wiped the tears.

"You don't need to explain. I know men like that. They don't understand respect or how to treat others." He said.

She look d at him. she hesitated before speaking, "I know this ain't gonna sound right, but can you hold me. Just lay next to me so I can sleep. I would just feel safer in your arms."

"I don't think it's proper." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry. Especially if you have a wife or girl." She said.

"No, I don't got either." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said lying back down on the cot.

The man looked at the woman lying shaking on the cot. She had her back to him.

"Alright." He said standing next to the cot. She turned and looked up at him. "If it will help you calm down and sleep." She smiled at him as he laid down next to her. "You sure you're comfortable?"

She turned to face him and laid her head into his chest. He wrapped arm around her to keep himself from falling off. "You sure about this? I don't want you uncomfortable."

"I''m fine." She said with her eyes closed. She held her arms up to her chest which was pressed against him tightly. "Thank you." Her eyes suddenly shot open, "are you ok?"

"Yes. Think we've both checked in enough with each other." He said pulling the blanket over her curled form pressed into him. "Sleep well."

He found himself drifting off and falling fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Arthur?" Said John a bit unsure of what he was seeing. He stared at his friend, Arthur sleeping on his cot with someone curled up next to him.

Arthur awoke at John's voice. He looked at the form next to him. The sweet woman sleeping soundly against his chest. He motioned to John to give him a minute. The woman slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Said Arthur softly.

She smiled at him. "You saved me."

"Don't give me too much credit." He said standing.

He saw a look of concern cross her face as she quickly sat up. "Where are you going." She asked feeling a panic fill her chest.

He walked towards her quickly taking a blanket and wrapping it around her arms and chest. He knelt down in front of her and spoke softly, "I need to speak with some of the men here at this camp. I know you don't know what is going on here and I don't have time to explain right now. You are safe here. Your shirt was torn by those bastards so keep my jacket on ya until I can get you some clothes. I have a few shirts you are welcome too over in that chest." He said patting her shoulder as he stood. "Then when I return we find somewhere safe for you."

"What's your name?" She asked standing as he moved to leave.

"Uh, Arthur Morgan." He said extending his hand to hers. " Apologize for not giving a proper introduction."

She took his hand watching hers disappear into his firm, strong grip. "My name is Evelyn Charles."

"Pleasure, Ms. Charles. Now you rest and I just need to have a word and I will be right back. You need anything you ask for Ms. Abagail Roberts." He nodded and walked out to John.

"Arthur, Uh, who's your guest?" Asked John.

Arthur gave a stern look to John. "I found her in Blackwater."

"Blackwater?" Asked John.

"Long story but she wasn't the reason I was there. Poor girl got mixed up in something. I couldn't leave her. It was too late to find anywhere and they gave her something to dull her. Woke up screaming last night. Don't know what she's been through. I'll find her a safe place once I get time to take her." Said Arthur. He looked back to see the girl sitting on the cot in his tent. It tugged at his heart to see her look as though she was weeping.

"She's a pretty lady." Said John.

"Ain't got time for that." He replied.

"Arthur, John, we got work to do." Said Dutch. "There is a train with bonds headed west. It is scheduled to stop in Valentine. We will create a distraction just outside of Valentine at dusk." The men discussed how to divide up the duties for the robbery before ending their meeting.

The men began to walk back to their tents. "Arthur, a word?" said Dutch.

"Sure." Said Arthur.

"You have a guest?" asked Arthur.

"A temporary one, yes." Said Arthur.

"We don't have a lot of room. She's your responsibility to feed and clothe." Said Dutch.

"Of course." He said.

"Why were you in Blackwater?" he asked.

"A favor." Said Arthur.

"To who?" he asked.

"It had nothing to do with her. She got messed up in something. I just got her out of it." He said.

"If she's here then you got her out of nothing." Said Dutch.

"Tomorrow morning I get her out of here. Unless you prefer I take her at dusk?" said Arthur.

"She's welcome til morning." Said Dutch. "Her name?" he asked.

"Evelyn Charles." He said.

"Extend my greetings to Ms. Charles." Said Dutch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Uh yes." She said.

"I don't have any clothes outside of my own so let me give you one." Said Arthur opening a box and handing her a shirt. "Here take this belt to make it fit you more."

"Where should I change?" she asked.

"Let me take the blanket and hold it up so cover while you change." Said Arthur. "Unfortunately my set up here doesn't allow for a lot of privacy."

"Ok." She said.

He closed his eyes and she handed him the blanket. She smiled at him even though he had no idea. She quickly changed and belted the shirt. "I'm done."

He opened his eyes and dropped the blanket. As he saw her stand in his oversized shirt belted at her waist and her long tattered skirt he grinned. "You are a very pretty lady."

"Thank you. You are a very kind handsome man." She said.

Arthur felt his cheeks blush. "You give me too much credit. We ride out this evening and I promise to get you to a safe town tomorrow."

"I want to stay here." She said. "with you."

"Ms. Charles, you have no business being here and it would serve you to forget you ever heard my name." he said.

Eve looked at the man before her. The kind man who saved her seemed angry. "I apologize, Mr. Morgan, did I do something to upset you?"

"No, he's always like that." Said a light haired man with a mustache.

Arthur glared at the man and he quickly moved on.

"I am staying, Mr. Morgan." She said.

"For the night, yes." He said.

She grabbed his hand she pulled him from the tent into a clearing nearby away from the people she saw in the camp.

"Ms. Charles, " started Arthur.

"No, listen to me. I was nearly forced into acts I wanted no part in or killed. I don't know what the hell those men wanted. I survived because a good man found me and brought me to safety." She said. "That good man is you."

"I'm not a good man." He said.

"I beg to differ." She said as she reached up placing her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Bad men don't give ladies a blanket or a shirt to cover up."

He stood looking at her. Her golden hair shimmered in the sun. Her cheeks were rosy. Her green eyes sparkled.

"I'm not your man." He said walking away and leaving her to stand alone. "We'll share the tent and ride out at dawn."

She watched him walk away. She had no intention of riding anywhere.

* * *

The plan had gone as Dutch had imagined. They got back to camp well into the night. Arthur walked to his tent and found it empty.

"Anyone seen Ms. Charles?" he called out. "Ms. Charles!" he exclaimed.

Micah walked up to him. "Braithwaits mighta took her. There were a few boys sniffing around camp earlier."

Arthur looked at Micah. He pushed past him and mounted his horse. He took off as he hear Dutch called after him. He rode as fast as he could to Braithwait manner. As he entered the manor he shot the two men standing guard. He dismounted his horse and walled to the front door. He busted it in.

"Where's Mrs. Charles?" yelled Arthur killing two men as they appeared in the hall.

"Mr. Morgan." Yelled a man holding Eve. Her eye was bruised and her clothing tattered. "She's a fighter. Killed one of our men and blinded another with her bare hands."

Arthur looked at her and nodded. "Looks like I'm here to save you from her then."

"She's not too good at taking punches though." Said the man. Before he could take a breath to compose his next sentence Arthur fired a sit straight into his head. Eve stumbled forward as Arthur caught her in his arms. He pulled her into an adjacent room as they heard voices. She shivered in his arms. He looked at her. She nodded to him she was fine. He looked around. He knew the shot would bring attention to them.

"Mr. Morgan. How chivalrous of you to come to the aid of Ms. Charles, however, you will be paid handsomely to hand her over. You see, she has a price on her head, much like you. You hand her over and we will see that you receive five gold bars for your troubles." Said a male voice. The direction of the voice told Arthur the front door was blocked. Arthur could see the fear in Eve's eyes. He nodded to her.

"Deal." He said stepping into the hallway with Even in his arm. "Sorry." He whispered as he held the gun to her head. "Let me see the bars."

Eve stared up at Arthur. She couldn't believe this man she trusted would give her up for gold bars. His eyes were intent on the man at the door. Samuel Braithwait. The man her father had promised her too. The only reason he had ted her down was because of her father's fortune.

The man at the door ordered the men to bring in the money. They returned with a small chest.

"Open it. I'm not a fool." Said Arthur.

As the two men opened it Arthur fired off two shots. The men dropped instantly.

"Looks like it's just us now." Said Arthur pointing the gun at the man as he walked towards him. Eve stood in shock.

"Take the gold and leave me the girl." Said the man.

Arthur continued his pace toward the man. "I don't think so." He said stopping before the man and aiming the gun at his forehead. "You're unarmed. I don't kill unarmed men."

"Leave the whore and go!" Yelled the man.

Arthur struck the man across the face. "You keep your gold and you watch your mouth."

Arthur walked towards Eve. "Come on." He said offering his arm. She cautiously took it. They walked out to his horse. He took her by the waist to lift her onto the horse. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes. He could feel his heart pounding as he looked into her frightened green eyes. The dark bruising beginning to form. His hands moved from her waist to her back as he pulled her close, as much for her as it was for him. "Your're ok." He said as he pulled back to look at her. Tears streaked her face. His hands returned to her waist as he lifted her atop the horse. As they rode off back to camp she held tightly to him. He was safe.


End file.
